


Homegirl

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adorable, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Lesbian, Riften, Short, Sweet, Thieves Guild, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: A quiet evening, alone. Together.
Relationships: Ingun Black-Briar/Sapphire
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Homegirl

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from ‘Homegirl’ by King Princess

It had been subtle at first. It still was. If Maven had found out that her daughter was fraternising with one of her underlings – well. And her eyes and ears were everywhere.

But alone, they didn’t have to be discreet.

Like now. They stood upright, hands clasped together, swaying to the music outside. Ingun sighed, mouthing over Sapphire’s throat.

“I want to take you outside. Show my girlfriend off.”

“Why couldn’t you?” Sapphire asked, but she knew why.

_You taste like danger-_

“You know why. Some day, Jewel,” Ingun murmured. “Some day.”

_-but I feel so safe in your arms._


End file.
